


Part Of This Complete Breakfast

by sconesandtextingandmurder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Illustrated Fic, M/M, terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sconesandtextingandmurder/pseuds/sconesandtextingandmurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Halloween AU prompt: Accidentally went to a party dressed as a couple.</p>
<p>"So, are you two sharing a plate?” Anna asked coyly.  “Gotta say I didn’t see that one coming.”</p>
<p>Before Dean could ask her what the hell she was talking about, he heard the unmistakable shriek of Charlie behind him.</p>
<p>“Oh my God, I didn’t even know you two knew each other!  This is perfect!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Of This Complete Breakfast

(Special thanks to [CluelessAkemi](http://cluelessakemi.tumblr.com/) for her awesome illustration!)

 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Dean said, standing in Sam’s bedroom staring at the bag Jo had placed in his hands. 

 

“I’m telling you there was almost nothing left. This was the best I could do.”

 

Dean felt the beginnings of a headache throbbing behind his eyes.  He couldn’t even blame Jo. At least not much. But would it kill her to look a little more apologetic and a little less borderline gleeful?

 

Sam, in his ever-organized Sam fashion, had sent out the Halloween party invitations weeks ago, giving Dean a nice long window in which he could’ve (should’ve) gone and grabbed a costume. Instead he’d put it off. Put it off until the day of the party when, to make things worse, he was so behind at work that he’d had to beg Jo to run out for him. 

 

“It’s going to be slim pickings this close to Halloween,” Jo’d said, trying to prepare him. 

 

He’d brushed off the warning, handing her his list. “Look, I’m giving you five choices. I’m sure you’ll find something.”

 

When she’d called from the store to say none of his options were available, Dean had barely been able to hear anything in the noisy garage.

 

“Just get me something manly and I’ll meet you at Sam’s,” he’d shouted over the din before hanging up and hurrying back to work.

 

Now, standing in his brother’s bedroom, with the party coming to life downstairs, he was regretting his vague instructions.

 

“I’m not wearing this.”  _No way was he wearing this_.

 

“It’s a _costume_ party.  You promised Sam you’d come in costume.”  Jo could see him beginning to waver.   “It’s just for a few hours, Dean.  Besides, there’s beer.”

 

“Really?  There was _nothing_ else?”

 

“You said manly.  What’s more manly than bacon?”

 

Dean sighed and took the package out of the bag. He tore open the cellophane wrapping and shook out the red and tan fabric.  Muttering something about payback, he stuck his arms through the armholes, turning so Jo could fasten the Velcro closures that ran up his back. With another sigh, he fitted the top over his head, adjusting it so his face was centered in the circular cut-out in front.

 

Looking in the mirror, he saw a six foot one strip of bacon staring back at him.  Wait. Actually, if you factored in the material that extended from the top of his head, he was now as tall as his little brother.  “I look ridiculous.”

 

“You look hot,” Jo reassured him. “Like _sizzling_.”

 

Dean balled up the empty package and threw it at her head.  She laughed and turned for the door, the full blue cape of her (totally cool) (ordered three weeks ago) Daenerys costume billowing behind her.

 

Dean followed her downstairs, making a beeline for the dining room and the tub filled with ice and beer.  Before he could take his first drink, Sam sauntered up to him in head to toe cowboy costume.  Dean sighed, thinking of the list he’d given Jo. ( **3\. Cowboy)**

“Ooooh, scary!  You’ll give somebody a heart attack with all that fat and cholesterol.” Sam grinned at him, obviously delighted by his own wit.

 

Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother. “What are you supposed to be? Sasquatch Cowboy?” He tried to give Sam a look of disdain, but stopped short.  Were those actual spurs on his boots?  Goddammit.

 

“I think he looks rugged and handsome,” Ruby simpered, tossing one of her dark braids over her shoulder. She was dressed in full-on fake Native American style, complete with beaded suede and fringe. A tall feather was tucked into her headband.  From the cut of the dress, Dean was willing to bet she’d googled “sexy indian princess” to find this particular atrocity.

 

“Nice cultural appropriation,” Dean muttered as Ruby tugged Sam over to talk to some new arrivals.  He turned back to the table and shoved a handful of Doritos into his mouth.

 

“Looking good, Dean!  Really clever! Just need a slice of toast and you’ll have a complete breakfast!” 

 

Dean smiled tightly at Garth, who was dressed as a scarecrow.  At least Dean thought it was a costume.  It was kind of hard to tell with Garth sometimes.   As Garth moved on, Dean wondered if he’d hit the booze early because nobody considered bacon and toast a complete breakfast.

 

Dean took a long drink of his beer and walked slowly through the crowd, gritting his teeth as he wound past at least three Batmen. ( **2\. Batman** ). He noticed a laughing, sandy-haired man in a kickass blue Starfleet uniform. The costume was ill fitting, clearly too big on him, but at least he wasn’t dressed as a strip of bacon.

 

“So, are you two sharing a plate?” Anna asked coyly. “Gotta say I didn’t see that one coming.”

 

Before Dean could ask her what the hell she was talking about, he heard the unmistakable shriek of Charlie behind him.

 

“Oh my God, I didn’t even know you two knew each other! This is perfect!”

 

Dean turned, unsurprised to find her dressed as the Moondor Queen.  “Charlie, you wear that like, three times a month.  I’m not sure you can even call it a costume at this point.”

 

“Don’t move,” Charlie said, completely ignoring him. “I’ll be right back. I want to get a picture.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and turned back to Anna. “An angel?  Really?  It’s Halloween, not opposite day.”

 

Anna merely smiled sweetly at him and adjusted her halo.

 

Dean finished his beer, looking around to see where Charlie had gone.  A few seconds later he saw her return to the living room with a big white blur in her wake. She was pulling the big white blur by one arm and as they made their way through the crowd, he understood that it was an egg costume.  A fried egg, to be exact. (Eggsact!).  As Charlie steered the egg toward Dean, he saw a man‘s face peering from the egg white just above the yellow yolk.  Not _peering_ , Dean mentally corrected himself, _scowling_.

 

Charlie deposited the egg next to Dean, chattering brightly as she moved them a little closer together and brushed Dorito crumbs off Dean’s chest. “This was brilliant, you guys.” 

 

She stepped back and whipped her phone out of the pouch that hung from her leather belt.  “Smile!”

 

 

Dean glared at her as the flash went off. She looked at the screen. “Wow, you guys take breakfast seriously. Most important meal of the day. I get it.” 

 

Dean turned to the egg.  The egg turned towards him. 

 

“Not a word,” cautioned the egg.

 

“Like I’m gonna make fun of you when I’m dressed like this.” Dean countered.

 

It was bad enough that Dean looked like an idiot. Now he was stuck making hostile conversation with a perfect stranger.  He made a mental note never to accept another one of his brother’s invitations.  

 

“Where did you find the beer?” The egg asked, looking longingly at the bottle in Dean’s hand.

 

It was only because he needed a new beer himself that Dean took pity on him and said, “C’mon.  I’ll show you.” 

 

(It had nothing to do with the egg’s bright blue eyes.)

 

He walked back to the dining room, where a large crowd surrounded the drinks. He pointedly ignored the way Benny, dressed as Han Solo, was trying to catch his eye and wave him over. ( **5\. Han Solo** )

 

 “This is my brother’s place.  I know he has more in the fridge,” Dean said.  With his peripheral vision obscured, he had to shuffle in a half circle to ensure the egg was still behind him.

 

In the blessedly empty kitchen, Dean opened the fridge and pulled out two beers.  He handed one to the egg. 

 

“You’re Dean?”

 

Dean nodded and twisted the cap off his own beer.

 

“I’m Cas.”

 

 They shook hands. 

 

“Not your first choice?”  Dean asked, indicating the costume.

 

Cas took a long drink of his beer. “I lost a bet. You?”

 

“Here’s a helpful hint: Do your costume shopping early.”

 

Just then the guy in the Starfleet uniform walked into the kitchen. “Look at the two of you, here in your natural environment!" He smiled broadly at Cas, who looked less than amused. "Oh, come on Cas. I'm only yolking."

 

Cas rolled his eyes.  “Dean, this is my brother Gabriel.  And _that_ would be my costume he’s wearing.”

 

Gabriel nodded happily at Dean, the rolled up cuff of his sleeve falling past his wrist as he waved.

 

Dean turned to Cas.  “You were going to be Spock?”

 

“Yes,” Cas answered, shooting a glare at his brother.

 

Dean closed his eyes for a long moment as he pictured the list he’d given Jo ( **1\. Captain Kirk** ). Setting down his beer on the kitchen counter, he reached behind him to yank apart the Velcro closures.  As he freed his arms and pulled off the costume, he turned to Cas. “You wanna get out of here?”

 

Cas scrambled out of his costume and flung it at Gabriel. “Yes.”

 

 Dean pitched his in Sam’s pantry.

 

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Captain Kirk  
> 2\. Batman  
> 3\. Cowboy  
> 4\. ???  
> 5\. Han Solo
> 
> Taking suggestions for what #4 on Dean's list would've been!


End file.
